falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Fallout 2 Extras
Einbindung der Extras aus FO2 Hallo Fallout Fans, wer von seiner kostbaren Zeit bei uns was verschwenden will, weil er beispielsweise lange Weile hat und mit der Zeit nichts anzufangen weiß, kann uns unter die Arme greifen, um alle möglich Extras (sprich Perks) hier einzubinden. Mir ist es gelungen, alle Extras aus den Fallout 2 Spieldaten zu extrahieren, wer Lust hat kann sie einbinden, bitte benutzt die Preloadvorlagen, ein Video was ich erstellt habe, wie man Artikel (insbesondere für Extras) mit Infobox erstellt, kann man in den News hier bei uns auf der Startseite lesen. Vorhandene Extras können in die dafür entspr. Navigationsvorlage eingebunden werden, ggf. können hier auf der Diskussionsseite bereits "abgearbeitete" Extras (d.h.: bereits vorhandene od. von euch neu erstellte) entfernt werden. Viel Spaß dabei. Alessio79 11:19, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # # Messages from perk.c # # # PERK NAMES # {101}{}{Bewußtsein} {102}{}{Bonus-Faustkampf} {103}{}{Bonus-Faustkampfverletzungen} {104}{}{Bonus-Bewegung} {105}{}{Bonus-Verletzungen mit Waffen} {106}{}{Bonus-Munition} {107}{}{Schnellere Reaktion} {108}{}{Schnellheilung} {109}{}{Zusätzliche Kriterien} {110}{}{Nachtsicht} {111}{}{Präsenz} {112}{}{Resistenz gegen Strahlung} {113}{}{Zäh} {114}{}{Starker Rücken} {115}{}{Scharfschütze} {116}{}{Leise laufen} {117}{}{Überlebenskünstler} {118}{}{Meistertauscher} {119}{}{Gebildet} {120}{}{Heiler} {121}{}{Glücksritter} {122}{}{Bessere kritische Treffer} {123}{}{Verständnis} {124}{}{Totschläger} {125}{}{Heckenschütze} {126}{}{Leiser Tod} {127}{}{Action Boy} {128}{}{Geistesblockade} {129}{}{Lebensspender} {130}{}{Ausweichkünstler} {131}{}{Schlangenfresser} {132}{}{Mr. Fixit} {133}{}{Mediziner} {134}{}{Meisterdieb} {135}{}{Sprecher} {136}{}{Heave Ho!} {137}{}{FEHLER - UNIMPED} # was -- Friendly Foe {138}{}{Taschendieb} {139}{}{Geist} {140}{}{Kult der Persönlichkeit} {141}{}{Spanner} {142}{}{Forscher} {143}{}{Blumenkind} {144}{}{Pfadfinder} {145}{}{Tierfreund} {146}{}{Späher} {147}{}{Mysteriöser Fremder} {148}{}{Ranger} {149}{}{Taschenkünstler} {150}{}{Schönredner} {151}{}{Gute Auffassungsgabe} {152}{}{Schlag!} {153}{}{Mutation!} {154}{}{Nuka-Cola-Verlangen} {155}{}{Buffout-Verlangen} {156}{}{Mentats-Verlangen} {157}{}{Psycho-Verlangen} {158}{}{Radaway-Verlangen} {159}{}{Waffen-Reichweite} {160}{}{Waffen-Genauigkeit} {161}{}{Waffen-Durchschlagskraft} {162}{}{Waffen-Rückstoß} {163}{}{Powerrüstung} {164}{}{Kampfrüstung} {165}{}{Waffe Reichweite Visier} {166}{}{Waffe Schnell Nachladen} {167}{}{Waffe Nachtsicht} {168}{}{Waffe Flammenwerfer} {169}{}{Rüstung - Erweitert I} {170}{}{Rüstung - Erweitert II} {171}{}{Jet-Verlangen} {172}{}{Abhängigkeit von Tragischen Karten} {173}{}{Rüstung - Charisma} {174}{}{Gecko häuten} {175}{}{Hitzeschutzrüstung} {176}{}{Hitzeangriffsverstärker} {177}{}{Phoenix-Rüstungsimplantate} {178}{}{Phoenix-Angriffsverstärker} {179}{}{Bunker-Schutzimpfungen} {180}{}{Adrenalinstoß} {181}{}{Vorsichtig} {182}{}{Verständnis} {183}{}{Abbruchexperte} {184}{}{Spieler} {185}{}{Stärke verbessern} {186}{}{Wahrnehmung verbessern} {187}{}{Ausdauer verbessern} {188}{}{Charisma verbessern} {189}{}{Intelligenz verbessern} {190}{}{Beweglichkeit verbessern} {191}{}{Glück verbessern} {192}{}{Harmlos} {193}{}{Hier und jetzt} {194}{}{Nahkampf ausweichen} {195}{}{Kama-Sutra-Meister} {196}{}{Karma-Strahl} {197}{}{Leichter Schritt} {198}{}{Lebendige Anatomie} {199}{}{Anziehende Persönlichkeit} {200}{}{Unterhändler} {201}{}{Packratte} {202}{}{Pyromane} {203}{}{Schnelle Erholung} {204}{}{Verkäufer} {205}{}{Steinmauer} {206}{}{Dieb} {207}{}{Waffenhandhabung} {208}{}{Bunkerstadt-Training} {209}{}{Durch Alkohol erhöhte Trefferpunkte } {210}{}{Durch Alkohol erhöhte Trefferpunkte II} {211}{}{Durch Alkohol gesenkte Trefferpunkte} {212}{}{Durch Alkohol gesenkte Trefferpunkte II} {213}{}{Durch Autodoc erhöhte Trefferpunkte } {214}{}{Durch Autodoc erhöhte Trefferpunkte II} {215}{}{Durch Autodoc gesenkte Trefferpunkte} {216}{}{Durch Autodoc gesenkte Trefferpunkte II} {217}{}{Experten-Exkrementschleuder} {218}{}{Durch Waffen verbesserter K.o.} {219}{}{Verhext} # # PERK DESCRIPTIONS # {1101}{}{Mit Bewußtsein bekommst du genaue Informationen über jede Kreatur, die du untersuchst. Du siehst ihre genauen Trefferpunkte sowie Angaben zu allen Waffen, die sie bei sich trägt.} {1102}{}{Du kennst die geheimen Künste des Ostens, oder du schlägst einfach schneller. Auf jeden Fall kosten deine Nahkampfangriffe 1 AP weniger.} {1103}{}{Erfahrung im Kampf ohne Waffen verleiht dir einen Vorteil bei Verletzungen. Für jede Stufe dieses Bonus verursachst Du +2 Trefferpunkte bei Nahkampfangriffen } {1104}{}{Für jede Stufe der Bonus-Bewegung erhältst du pro Zug 2 APs umsonst, die nur für Bewegung eingesetzt werden können. Für jede Stufe dieses Bonus kannst du dich also bei jedem Zug um zwei Felder umsonst bewegen.} {1105}{}{Deine Ausbildung an Feuerwaffen und anderen Distanz- waffen hat dich zu einem tödlichen Waffenkämpfer gemacht. Für jede Stufe dieses Bonus fügst du +2 Trefferpunkte mit Distanzwaffen zu.} {1106}{}{Mit diesem Bonus bist du noch schneller am Auslöser und kannst dennoch so genau zielen wie bisher. Jeder Angriff mit Distanzwaffen kostet 1 AP weniger.} {1107}{}{Es ist wahrscheinlicher, daß du dich im Kampf schneller als deine Gegner bewegst, da deine Reaktion für jede Stufe dieses Bonus um +2 zunimmt.} {1108}{}{Bei jeder Stufe dieses Bonus bekommst du +2 Punkte zu deiner Heilung hinzu. Diese werden zu deiner normalen Heilung hinzugerechnet, so daß du schneller gesund wirst.} {1109}{}{Mit diesem Bonus ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit kritischer Treffer bei einem Angriff zu erzielen erhöht. Mit jedem Level Zusätzliche Kriterien erhöht sich deine Chance, einen kritischen Treffer zu landen um +5%.} {1110}{}{Mit dem Nachtsichtbonus kannst du nachts besser sehen. Die Gesamtdunkelheit wird um 20% vermindert.} {1111}{}{Du erregst Aufmerksamkeit, wenn du einen Raum betrittst. Für jede Stufe dieses Bonus wird die erste Reaktion einer anderen Person um 10 % verbessert.} {1112}{}{Du kannst Strahlung und deren schädlicher Wirkung besser aus dem Wege gehen. Mit jedem Level dieses Bonus wird deine Resistenz gegen Strahlung um 15% verbessert.} {1113}{}{Wenn du zäh bist, nimmst du weniger Schaden. Jeder Level dieses Bonus fügt deiner allgemeinen Resistenz gegen Schaden +10% hinzu.} {1114}{}{Auch Maultier genannt. Mit jedem Level dieses Bonus kannst du zusätzliche 50 Pfund an Ausrüstung tragen.} {1115}{}{Du hast ein Talent dafür, Objekte in weiter Entfernung zu treffen. Mit jedem Bonuslevel bekommst du +2 Punkte Wahrnehmung. Es ist dann einfacher, aus großer Entfernung zu töten!} {1116}{}{Dieser Bonus gibt dir die Fähigkeit, dich schnell und doch leise fortzubewegen. Du kannst zugleich schleichen und laufen. Ohne diesen Bonus würdest du nicht mehr schleichen können, sobald du anfängst zu laufen.} {1117}{}{Du fühlst dich unter freiem Himmel wohl. Dieser Bonus verleiht die Fähigkeit, in einer widrigen Umgebung zu überleben. Du erhältst +25 % für Naturbursche.} {1118}{}{Du hast eine Seite des Feilschens gemeistert - du kaufst Waren weit unter Normalpreis ein. Mit diesem Bonus bekommst du 25% Rabatt, wenn du in einem Geschäft oder bei einem anderen Händler einkaufst.} {1119}{}{Jeder Level von Gebildet gibt dir +2 Fähigkeitspunkte, wenn du eine neue Erfahrungsebene bewältigst. Dieser Bonus funktioniert am besten, wenn du ihn schon zu einem frühen Zeitpunkt deines Abenteuers kaufst.} {1120}{}{Es fällt dir mit diesem Bonus leichter, andere zu heilen. Jeder Level dieses Bonus heilt 4-10 zusätzliche Trefferpunkte, wenn du die Erste-Hilfe- oder Arzt-Fähigkeiten anwendest.} {1121}{}{Du hast eine Begabung dafür, Geld zu finden. Du findest bei verschiedenen Zufallsbegegnungen in der Wüste noch mehr Geld.} {1122}{}{Im Kampf gelandete kritische Treffer richten mehr Unheil an. Du erhältst einen Bonus von 20%, so daß verstärkt Schaden angerichtet wird. Die Chance, einen kritischen Treffer zu landen, wird nicht beeinflußt. } {1123}{}{Du hast andere menschliche Wesen studiert, um ihre emotionale Reaktion dir gegenüber genau einzuschätzen. Du siehst bei einem vertraulichen Gespräch den Reaktionswert der Person, mit der du gerade sprichst. } {1124}{}{Du bist der leibhaftige Totschläger! Bei Nahkämpfen werden aus all deinen Treffern kritische Treffer, so daß du Zerstörung und Verwüstung zurückläßt.} {1125}{}{Du hast die Feuer- waffe als Schmerz- quelle gemeistert. Mit diesem Bonus wird jeder erfolg- reiche Treffer im Kampf mit Waffen zu einem kritischen Treffer aufgewertet, wenn du zudem einen guten Wurf machst.} {1126}{}{Wenn du beim Schleichen eine Kreatur in den Rücken triffst, fügst du im Nahkampf doppelten Schaden zu. Dieser Bonus heißt Leiser Tod.} {1127}{}{Jeder Action Boy-Level (auf Wunsch auch Girl) gibt dir bei Kampfhandlungen einen zusätzlichen AP. Diese APs kannst du bei jeder beliebigen Aufgabe einsetzen.} {1128}{}{Geistesblockade ist die Fähigkeit, alle äußeren mentalen Einflüsse auszuschalten. Du mußt dieses Talent von einem fahrenden Guru gelernt haben oder an einem Abend, an dem du in der Kneipe so richtig versackt bist.} {1129}{}{Mit jeder Stufe dieses Bonus erhältst du 4 Trefferpunkte, wenn du um eine Stufe aufsteigst. Und zwar zusätzlich zu den Trefferpunkten, die du schon aufgrund deiner Ausdauer erhältst.} {1130}{}{Du wirst mit diesem Bonus seltener im Kampf getroffen. Du bekommst +5 Punkte zu deiner Rüstungsart dazu, und außerdem noch den RA-Bonus für die getragene Rüstung.} {1131}{}{Lecker, lecker! Schmeckt wie Hähnchen. Für jeden Level dieses Bonus erhöht sich deine Resistenz gegen Gift um 25%.} {1132}{}{Für diesen Bonus erhältst du einmalig +10 % zu den Fähigkeiten Reparieren und Wissenschaft. Ein bißchen Pauken hat noch niemandem geschadet, besonders dir nicht.} {1133}{}{Mit dem Mediziner-Bonus erhältst du einen einmaligen Bonus von +10% zu deinen Erste-Hilfe- und Arzt-Fähigkeiten. Es ist nie verkehrt, Leute heilen zu können.} {1134}{}{Ein Meisterdieb ist versiert in allen Bereichen des Stehlens und Schlösserknackens. Du bekommst +15 zu Stehlen und Öffnen hinzu. Nimm von den Reichen und gib es dir selbst.} {1135}{}{Als Sprecher erhältst du einen einmaligen Bonus von +20% zur Sprache. Alle werden an deinen Lippen hängen.} {1136}{}{Mit jedem Level des Bonus Heave Ho! Erhältst du weitere +2 zu Stärke (bis zu 10) hinzu, um die Distanz von Wurfwaffen feststellen zu können. Dieser Bonus geht nicht über die maximale Reichweite einer Waffe hinaus.} {1137}{}{FEHLER. UNIMPED!} {1138}{}{Du bist ein wesentlich besserer Dieb als die meisten Gauner. Du bist sogar einer der besten, denn mit diesem Bonus ignorierst du beim Stehlen von einer Person Größen- und Richtungsfaktoren.} {1139}{}{Wenn die Sonne untergeht oder du dich in einer schlecht beleuchteten Umgebung befindest, bewegst du dich mit diesem Bonus wie ein Geist. Deine Schleichfähigkeit im Dunkeln wird um +20% gesteigert.} {1140}{}{Dein Ruf ist immer positiv. Ohne diesen Bonus hätte ein negativer Ruf eine schlechte Wirkung auf gutmütige Menschen. Das funktioniert auch umgekehrt. Selbst bösartige Leute behandeln ein wahres Engelchen jetzt wie ein Gangmitglied.} {1141}{}{Du findest mehr Munition als andere Überlebende des postatomaren Horrorszenarios. Mit diesem Bonus verdoppelt sich die Munitionsmenge, die du zufällig findest.} {1142}{}{Ein Forscher entdeckt neue und interessante Orte. Mit diesem Bonus hast du eine bessere Chance, besonders interessante Orte und Menschen zu finden.} {1143}{}{Mit diesem Bonus verringert sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Präparaten abhängig zu werden um 50%, und du mußt nur die Hälfte der normalen Entzugszeit durchmachen.} {1144}{}{Der Pfadfinder hat es einfacher, den kürzesten Weg zu finden. Mit diesem Bonus verringert sich deine Reisezeit auf der Weltkarte um 25 % pro Stufe.} {1145}{}{Tiere greifen keine Freunde an, außer das Tier wird zuerst angegriffen oder bedroht. Was genau in dieser Welt als Tier gilt, ist Definitionssache.} {1146}{}{Du hast deine Fähigkeit verbessert, weit entfernte Örtlichkeiten zu sehen, womit die Größe der Entdeckungen auf der Weltkarte um ein Quadrat in jeder Richtung ausgeweitet wird. Es erhöht sich auch deine Chance, besondere Begegnungen zu machen.} {1147}{}{Mit diesem Bonus hast du die Hilfe eines Mysteriösen Fremden gewonnen, der dir hin und wieder zu Hilfe kommt. Wenn dein Helfer im Kampf stirbt, wird er (oder sie) nicht ersetzt.} {1148}{}{Du bekommst +15% zu deiner Fähigkeit als Naturbursche hinzu. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit kannst du zufälligen Begegnungen ausweichen, wenn du das willst, und statt dessen mehr "besondere" Begegnungen als andere herbeiführen.} {1149}{}{Du kannst deine Ausrüstung jetzt besser packen. Es kostet dich nur 2 Aktionspunkte (statt 4), im Kampf auf dein Inventar zuzugreifen.} {1150}{}{Du kannst jetzt deine Dialogoptionen verbessern, ohne genau zu wissen, wovon du eigentlich redest. Mit jedem Level dieses Bonus erhöht sich deine Intelligenz für Dialogzwecke um eins (bis zu 10).} {1151}{}{Mit diesem Bonus hast du tatsächlich eine gute Auffassungsgabe, da du mit jedem Level weitere +5% bekommst, wenn du Erfahrungspunkte sammelst. Hiervon machst du am besten schon früh Gebrauch.} {1152}{}{Deine Fähigkeiten haben sich so weit ausgedehnt, daß du eine zusätzliche Spezialkenntnis erwerben kannst. Spezialkenntnisse verbessern sich doppelt schnell.} {1153}{}{Die Strahlung im Ödland hat dich verändert! Eines deiner Zusatzmerkmale ist zu etwas anderem mutiert.} {1154}{}{Du gierst nach einer weiteren Nuka-Cola.} {1155}{}{Dich schüttelt es} {1156}{}{Du fühlst dich groggy.} {1157}{}{Du bist benommen.} {1158}{}{Dir ist übel.} {1159}{}{Waffen - Reichweite} {1160}{}{Waffen - Genauigkeit} {1161}{}{Waffen - Durchschlagskraft} {1162}{}{Waffen - Rückstoß} {1163}{}{Powerrüstung} {1164}{}{Kampfrüstung} {1165}{}{Waffe Reichweite Visier} {1166}{}{Waffe Schnell Nachladen} {1167}{}{Waffe Nachtsicht} {1168}{}{Waffe Flammenwerfer} {1169}{}{Rüstung - Erweitert I} {1170}{}{Rüstung - Erweitert II} {1171}{}{Alles ist so zäh und langsam...du brauchst noch etwas Jet, und zwar JETZT!} {1172}{}{Du fühlst das brennende Verlangen, noch eine Schachtel tragische Karten zu öffnen.} {1173}{}{Rüstung - Charisma} {1174}{}{Du weißt, wie man Geckos richtig häutet, um die Haut weiterzuverwenden.} {1175}{}{Du hast einen inneren Schutz gegen körperliche Angriffe.} # Dermal Impact Armor {1176}{}{Du hast einen besonders starken inneren Schutz gegen körperliche Angriffe.} # Dermal Impact Assault Enhancement {1177}{}{Du hast einen inneren Schutz gegen Energieangriffe.} # Phoenix Armor Implants {1178}{}{Du hast einen besonders starken inneren Schutz gegen Energieangriffe.} # Phoenix Assault Enhancement {1179}{}{Du hast +10 % Resistenz gegen Gift und Strahlung erlangt.} # Vault City Inoculations {1180}{}{Mit diesem Bonus gewinnst du 1 Stärkepunkt, wenn du unter 1/2 deiner max. Trefferpunkte fällst.} # Adrenaline Rush {1181}{}{Du bist im Freien wachsamer, und Feinde können sich nicht so leicht an dich heranschleichen. Mit diesem Bonus bekommst du +3 zu deiner Wahrnehmung in Zufallsbegegnungen hinzu, wenn du die Plazierung festlegst.} # Cautious Nature {1182}{}{Du kannst dich beim Lesen viel besser auf Details konzentrieren. Du gewinnst 50% mehr Fähigkeitspunkte beim Lesen von Büchern .} # Comprehension {1183}{}{Du bist ein Experte in Fragen der Sprengstoffhandhabung. Alles geht immer genau dann hoch, wenn du es auch willst und richtet besonders großen Schaden an.} # Demolition Expert {1184}{}{Du würfelst wie ein Meister. Deine Spielfähigkeiten erhöhen sich um 20 %.} # Gambler {1185}{}{Mit diesem Bonus erhältst du 1 Punkt zu deiner Stärke.} # Gain Strength {1186}{}{Mit diesem Bonus erhältst du 1 Punkt zu deiner Wahrnehmung.} # Gain Perception {1187}{}{Mit diesem Bonus erhältst du 1 Punkt zu deiner Ausdauer.} # Gain Endurance {1188}{}{Mit diesem Bonus erhältst du 1 Punkt zu deinem Charisma.} # Gain Charisma {1189}{}{Mit diesem Bonus erhältst du 1 Punkt zu deiner Intelligenz.} # Gain Intelligence {1190}{}{Mit diesem Bonus erhältst du 1 Punkt zu deiner Beweglichkeit.} # Gain Agility {1191}{}{Mit diesem Bonus erhältst du 1 Punkt zu deinem Glück.} # Gain Luck {1192}{}{Dein unschuldiges Aussehen erleichtert dir das Stehlen ein wenig. Du gewinnst 20% zu deiner Stehlfähigkeit hinzu.} # Harmless {1193}{}{Mit diesem Bonus erhältst du automatisch einen Erfahrungslevel hinzu.} # Here and Now {1194}{}{Wenn beide Objektschächte leer sind, erhältst du für jeden ungenutzten Aktionspunkt +2 anstelle von +1 für deine Rüstungsart am Ende der Runde, und 1/12 deiner unbewaffneten Fähigkeiten.} # HtH Evade {1195}{}{Du bist Experte darin, anderen sexuelle Höhepunkte zu verschaffen.} # Kama Sutra Master {1196}{}{Dein Karma leuchtet doppelt so hell. Egal ob schlecht oder gut, dein Karma wird für alle Reaktionen und Faktoren verdoppelt.} # Karma Beacon {1197}{}{Du bist agil, hast Glück und läßt immer Vorsicht walten. Dieser Bonus halbiert die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß du in eine Falle läufst.} # Light Step {1198}{}{Deine Kenntnis aller Lebewesen und ihrer Stärken und Schwächen hat sich verbessert. Du erhältst einen einmaligen Bonus von +10% für Arzt, und du fügst allen Lebewesen +5 Schaden pro Angriff zu.} # Living Anatomy {1199}{}{Du erhältst einen zusätzlichen Eintrag für dein Begleiterlimit, aber denk daran: Mehr als fünf sind einfach zuviel.} # Magnetic Personality {1200}{}{Du bist ein gewiefter Unterhändler. Du handelst wie eine Marktfrau, doch kannst du dich aus so ziemlich allem herausreden. Mit diesem Bonus erhältst du 10 % zu deiner Handels- und Redefähigkeit.} # Negotiator {1201}{}{Du bist gut darin, dein Inventar in Ordnung zu halten. Dadurch wird es wesentlich leichter, das bißchen an Extras zu tragen, die du immer benötigst.} # Pack Rat {1202}{}{Du richtest besonders großen Schaden mit Feuerwaffen an, und deine Feinde sterben immer auf die qualvollste Weise in einem Höllenszenario. } # Pyromaniac {1203}{}{Du erholst dich schnell, wenn du niedergeschlagen wurdest.} # Quick Recovery {1204}{}{Du bist ein gerissener Verkäufer. Mit diesem Bonus erhältst du 20 % zu deiner Handelsfähigkeit.} # Salesman {1205}{}{Es ist viel unwahrscheinlicher, daß du im Kampf niedergeschlagen wirst.} # Stonewall {1206}{}{Durch deine Adern fließt Diebesblut. Mit dem Diebesbonus erhältst du einen einmaligen Bonus von +10% zu den Fähigkeiten Schleichen, Öffnen, Stehlen und Fallen. Ein vielseitiger Dieb lebt länger.} # Thief {1207}{}{Du kannst eine Waffe wesentlich länger als normal erlaubt halten. Du erhältst +3 zu deiner Stärke, die du in Kraftproben einsetzen kannst, wenn du Waffen lange führen mußt.} # Weapon Handling {1208}{}{Du hast das medizinische Training von Bunkerstadt absolviert.} # Vault City Training {1209}{}{Deine Trefferpunkte sind aufgrund wiederholter Trunkenheit erhöht worden.} # Alcohol Enhanced hit points {1210}{}{Deine Trefferpunkte sind aufgrund wiederholter Trunkenheit noch ein wenig mehr erhöht worden.} # Alcohol Enhanced hit points II {1211}{}{Deine Trefferpunkte sind aufgrund wiederholter Trunkenheit leicht gesenkt worden.} # Alcohol Lowered hit points {1212}{}{Deine Trefferpunkte sind aufgrund wiederholter Trunkenheit leicht gesenkt worden.} # Alcohol Lowered hit points II {1209}{}{Deine Trefferpunkte sind aufgrund wiederholter Verwendung des Autodoc leicht erhöht worden.} # Autodoc Enhanced hit points {1210}{}{Deine Trefferpunkte sind aufgrund wiederholter Verwendung des Autodoc noch ein wenig mehr erhöht worden.} # Autodoc Enhanced hit points II {1211}{}{Deine Trefferpunkte sind aufgrund wiederholter Verwendung des Autodoc ein wenig gesenkt worden.} # Autodoc Lowered hit points {1212}{}{Deine Trefferpunkte sind aufgrund wiederholter Verwendung des Autodoc ein wenig gesenkt worden.} # Autodoc Lowered hit points II {1217}{}{Im Schwafeln übertrifft dich so schnell keiner.} {1218}{}{Durch Waffen verbesserter K.o.} {1219}{}{Das Gute an dir ist, daß alle um dich herum mehr kritische Treffer im Kampf erleiden. Der Nachteil ist, daß das auch für dich gilt!}